Grandmother's Prayer
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Hey guys :) this onesot story is for my late great nana, she died a few months back and since I didn't (because I couldn't) go to see her from when I was little, I thought she deserved a little bit of acknowledgement! Hope you guys don't mind, love you nana, miss you :( xxxxxx -love you guys so much, thank you :D


**Me: Hi guys...this fanfic is for my nana, who died a few months back. Short but sadly sweet. Love you guys :') And I love you nana, miss you always. Thanks guys for supporting me in my writing! **

_**TEN TO ONE:**_

Tears ran down my face as I stared at the paper in my fingers, homework. It was homework to write down a prayer for someone you love even if they were alive, it could be family or it could be someone special. Knowing that everyone in my class had a boyfriend or girlfriend I was going to write it for Inuyasha to show him that I did love him the way he was, but instead I decided that it could wait. My grandmother needed to be acknowledged, even if it was months ago she needed to know that I loved her. Even if I couldn't say goodbye, even if I wasn't there. I twiddled the pen in my hand mercilessly as I thought of what I should write down, she died at night so I could write something about that. Making a note in my book I wiped away the tears making their way to my chin, and then threatening to drip onto the paper. I sighed shakily rubbing out my first attempt, death made me think about the feudal era. Anyone could die at any time and almost no-one would care, demons would kill anyone who got in their way and the humans would only protect themselves. Everybody I knew had lost someone close to them, luckily they were the kind to try and save them. Sadly they couldn't. Kikyou, Kohaku, the demon slayers, Miroku's father. So many people who have died at the hand of the same demon, if he wasn't born they would still be alive. What if he wasn't born? Would Inuyasha have still fallen in love with Kikyou? Would they both have still betrayed each other? Naraku was evil in every way, but sometimes I feel as if I owe him something. If he hadn't killed Kikyou and put Inuyasha into a 'forever' sleep I would have never met any of the friends I have now. That gave me something to think about.

_**HALF PAST TWO:**_

I had three and a half hours until I had to wake up from this nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare. Who was I fooling? I guess I was trying to fool myself really. It wasn't working.

_**THREE O'CLOCK:**_

As I remembered the deaths of a few people I knew like Kagura, she was smiling. That made me think of something happy, maybe my grandmother was thinking of happy thoughts of us together when we could be when she died. Not just me, but everyone in the family. Maybe she was looking over her life and reflecting over it, like that song by Frank Sinatra, she could have been saying to herself that her life was great. She might have been smiling. I wish I knew. I really hoped she was smiling, because that would have given me a little bit of peace. Knowing that she was happy with her life. That alone gave me a little bit of inspiration; my hand went to work leaving sparks.

_**HALF PAST FOUR:**_

I was finished. I had given my grandmother some acknowledgment, she would be happy. In my mind I just knew it. So I lay down in my bed and I closed my eyes waiting for morning to come.

_**QUARTER PAST TEN:**_

Ayumi had just read hers out about some guy she liked; it was pretty cute and funny when the guy reacted. He stuttered and blushed like a tomato, like Inuyasha would do. I wish I could see Miroku do that for Sango that would make my day! "Kagome Higurashi?" Nodding, I stood up and went to the front of the class. "Who is this for my dear?" I smiled and took a deep breath, "My great grandmother." Everyone sniggered and looked confused for a moment until I started reading because the teacher hushed them, good teacher.

"As the sunlight comes I open my eyes to another day full of joy.

Sadly the clouds came to block that sunny joy.

No-one could have predicted your fate that day, but I wish I could have.

For a while rain and lightning covered my happiness, but then I thought of something.

Your smile.

You smiled at everything, good things, bad things and even when my behaviour was ungrateful.

Maybe you smiled as you remembered your life, maybe you're watching over my life smiling too.

Your could be watering some beautiful roses with the rain that came from my eyes.

Maybe you lit up the world with the lightning that was in my heart.

Perhaps you still love me, because I love you too.

Hopefully your happy which makes me happy too.

As the dark of night seeps through my window I close my eyes missing you tonight."

All of the girls were crying and the boys were speechless, the teacher wiped a stray tear from her eye and I smiled. When I sat back down my friends hugged me tightly making me feel really safe and warm, definitely worth making Inuyasha wait.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha? You came for me? On time? Woah!"

He scoffed as I giggled, "No, your mother told me that you were upset and that I shouldn't go and see you." My eyes widened as he sighed and sat on the floor, "I climbed up to the branch outside your window and I saw you sitting at your desk, you were crying. For a long time I tried to get in but your window was locked, and you couldn't hear me. So I left." I knelt in front of him and smiled, then I wrapped my arms around his torso tightly. "She's really gone." He nodded and held me tightly to his chest, I cried all my tears and when we went back I felt fresh. Maybe my grandmother helped me along the dark path of worries and maybe she led me into the light, I hope so.

I know so.

**Me: Hi again guys! Really hoped you like it, I put my heart and soul into this one. Love you guys so much and if anyone has passed away in your family I am sure they are helping you in life no matter what problems you might face, no matter what. My nana had dementia so she didn't remember much about me, she did know me but not by voice, she had to see me to remember me. Sadly I never got to see her, I only saw her as a child so...yeah. But on a happy note I heard she passed away in her sleep so maybe she was smiling. Love you guys with all my heart and soul with sugared powder and nutella...that sounds strangely delicious. Byee! ^_^ * **


End file.
